User blog:Miss Leah/Nightmare Kurumi ( My Unit Creation )
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = |no = 9998 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 47 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = The Nightmare Spirit, Kurumi, has been seeking for a great power. Power she seeked out in Grand Gaia. With her rifle in one hand and pistol in the other, she traveled in Grand Gaia, slaying those with lesser power than her. "Pitiful." she said, as she shot down lesser spirits. She continued her journey until she finds the power that she seeks to be in one's body and soul. To those who has seen her, she was described as a young lady in a black and red dress, the aura of darkness around her. |summon = My, my. Are you the one who I'am seeking? |fusion = Hehe.. You certainly know what you are doing. |evolution = Such immense power.. I will use for good? Nah.. Hehe.. |hp_base = 4800 |atk_base = 1700 |def_base = 1800 |rec_base = 1300 |hp_lord = 6900 |atk_lord = 2890 |def_lord = 2310 |rec_lord = 2305 |hp_anima = 7750 |rec_anima = 1600 |atk_breaker = 2800 |def_breaker = 2400 |atk_guardian = 2200 |def_guardian = 2900 |rec_guardian = 1800 |hp_oracle = 6500 |def_oracle = 2500 |rec_oracle = 2200 |hp_bonus = 1200 |atk_bonus = 500 |def_bonus = 500 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 17 |normaldc = 38 |ls = Nightmare's Treacherous Power |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, recovers damage taken, boosts spark damage, boosts critical damage& boosts critical hit rate |lstype = /Offense/Offense/Recovery |bb = Aevitas Tantibus |bbdescription = 25 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies, increases normal hit count, boosts BB gauge when sparking & boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 23 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 35 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Your time is up! |sbbdescription = 40 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies, boosts spark damage, boosts critical damage, probable enemy Spark vulnerability boost for 2 turns & sparks recover HP for 3 turns |sbbtype = /OffenseSupport/ |sbbhits = 40 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 40 |sbbdc = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Yud Aleph |ubbdescription = 20 Massive Dark attack on all enemies, hugely boosts critical damage, massively boosts spark damage, massively boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, recovers damage taken for 3 turns, & chance to apply Angel Idol effect |ubbtype = /OffenseSupport/ |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Yud Bet |esitem = Zafkiel |esdescription = Boosts Atk when HP is over 50% and when Zafkiel is equipped, boosts own Spark damage & survives 1 KO attack |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = Clear Nightmare's Trial |notes = Zafkiel (Sphere) 30% boost to HP and Atk, criticals boost BB gauge (3-5 BC's), probable damage reduction (25% chance to reduce damage taken by 20%) |addcat = |addcatname = }} Category:Blog posts